Dark Origins
by Feball3001
Summary: SweetestIrony GohanVidel Week 4.0 - When Kakarot was sent to Earth he never lost his memories. Years later his son Gohan grows up in a universe that is ruled by his father and the survivors of Earth are very few.
1. Day 1 Good vs Evil

**Dark Orgins**

Summary: When Kakarot was sent to Earth he never lost his memories. Years later his son Gohan grows up in a universe that is ruled by his father and the survivors of Earth are very few.

**SweetestIrony GohanVidel Week 4.0**

**Day 1 Good vs Evil**

**Theme Evil**

* * *

A smirk was apparent over Gohans face as another experiment was successfully executed. He had recently discovered a gas on planet Namek where he resided most of the time which was not deadly to the namekians, saiyans, humans and a couple of other species but had proved to be fatal to the occupants of Planet Opal. In a matter of days of releasing the gas into the atmosphere of Opal the occupants had died. It was another successful mission and another planet marked under the rule of Gohan the second son of Kakarot, the man whose goal in life was to be the supreme ruler of the universe.

Gohan stood in line as his father walked along the line inspecting each of his children. Next to him was his oldest brother Boxers and his other side was his sister Mercadies who was 6 months younger than him and the oldest girl. Gohan was the second oldest child of the many children of Emperor Kakarot rules of the Universe. He was named after the first person that his father had ever killed. Kakarot had taken over planet Earth while he was a child and thought that all there was to the universe was the small planet with its bright moon, that was until his brother Raditz had turned up and told him about the Saiyan race that he was a part of. That had led to a battle with the former Emperor of the Universe Lord Freiza. Prince Vegeta had intended on becoming the leader of the universe after Freiza's defeat but instead Kakarot killed him in battle to become the new ruler of the universe.

Their father was evaluating the number of planets under his children's rule and new planets recently concurred. Gohan had concurred over 30 planets in the 12 years since his father became ruler of the universe. His first planet he conquered being planet Namek where he spend most of his time when he was not on Earth visiting his mother and younger siblings.

In order of age they were called forward.

"I have conquered Planet Juels and taken two new wives" his brother Boxers finished with his report. Boxers was the son of his father's first wife Bulma. Bulma had been the second person Kakarot had ever met; she showed him that there was a world outside of where he grew up with the hermit Gohan who he killed when the old man no longer served a purpose. Originally Kakarot only kept Bulma alive because he needed her to fix the Dragon Ball radar that she possessed but over time he realised how that she was one of the greatest scientist alive and was able to keep ahead of the technology the humans constantly created in an attempt to eliminate Kakarot. As he aged he came to appreciate her beauty as well.

Gohan stepped forward as his brother stepped back into line. "We have found a new resource on Planet Namek that we are using to create a bio-weapon." Gohan explained. "It has been successfully used to wipe out all life on Planet Opel."

Several of his brothers and sisters laughed, all the others used physical violence to overtake planets but not Gohan. He used weapons of mass destruction created using science to overtake planets. Due to this he had a very close relationship with his step mother Bulma. They quiet often invented new gadgets together. Weapons were not the only items that they worked on but it was Gohans specialty. Bulma and Gohan and his half sister and half brother, Bulmas daughter Bikiny and son Trunks would often work in the lab on medical equipment, everyday appliances, items that would have no use but where fun to work on anyway. This left the palace on Earth and Gohans residence on Namek being some of the most high tech in the galaxy. Because Gohan rarely used physical violence it left his siblings doubting his fighting ability which lead to several younger siblings ambushing him. His brother Culinary had learnt firsthand that Gohan could fight when he wanted to and was in a coma for 3 months after the incident.

"You still have not taken a wife?" Kakarot questioned his son.

"No father" Gohan sighed, he was always asked this question and knew that he was going to get his father's normal reply.

"When I was your age I already had five wives and three children including you. Your brother Boxers already has 9 wives and 4 children. Several of your younger brothers have wives and children as well, but you my second son don't have any wives or children. Is there a reason for this?"

"I am not ready for a wife yet father" Gohan answered. His brothers would tease him about being a virgin or liking men since the planet he lived on was full of men, though the namekians claimed to have no gender Gohan thought of them as men anyway. No he had been with women before by force in most cases and his oldest brother knew that, though that didn't stop Boxers from teasing him anyway. He didn't want the commitment of providing for women and children like his siblings had, he loved his science and dedicated every moment he could to learning and inventing.

"I say you're ready. Your mission is to go out and find a wife. Your brothers Boxers and Goku will be going with you. If you don't choose a wife they will be choosing one for you." Kakarot explained.

"Yes father" Gohan replied and took his spot inline again. The last this he wanted to do was find a wife. He was on a major breakthrough for how to restore a lost tail which made taking over planets with full moons a lot easier for his siblings.

The very small group of human survivors was on a remote island, it was a very strange looking group as well. Master Roshie a once famous martial artist, his student Krillen, former student and former king Ox King who still went by his title anyway, Uppa who's father used to guard the base of Korins tower before he was killed by Kakarot, Korin himself who just happened to be a cat, Yajarobie a man who loved his food no matter what it was, Hercules Satan a man with large afro hair and his daughter Videl and grandson Hades. Videl was the only female of the small group, and very tomboyish. Rumour was that the sons of Kakarot would take the pretty women back to the palace and make them their wives, forcing them to father their children. Videl has already lost her best friend Erasa who had been taken two years ealier by Kakarots oldest son. Even her friend Sharpener who was male had been taken by one of Kakarots sons as well. She blamed Sharpener for having long hair that made him look like a girl, especially when so many girls where trying to hide the fact they where girls. At a glance from a distance Videl looked like a teenage boy with her short hair, her tomboyish attitude only helped this but from close up you could tell that she was a girl.

"They're having their annual meeting today" Krillen spoke in a grave voice to the group.

"We always lose so many when they are all here" Hercule spoke, holding his daughter and grandson close. They had witnessed firsthand her mother's death at the hand of Kakarots son Gohan three years earlier.

"And a bigger number every year" Roshie spoke with sadness. "Dealing with Kakarot was bad enough but it was even worse now that they were not only dealing with him but his children as well."

"What do we do now?" Yajarobi asked. "We can't fight them because they are stronger, we can't use technology against them because they have better technology, and we can't starve them because they have the majority of the food."

"We stay in hiding" Master Roshi replied. "It's all we have left to do. We avoid fighting if we have to but if we do fight we fight to the very end."

"The very end won't be far for you at all" a sinister laugh came.

"How did you find us?" Uppa questioned. As he watched another two reveal themselves from the shadows. All three being Kakarots sons.

"That was easy, we can sense you ki levels. Plus my brother Gohan over here invented this little device here which can sense life forms without ki's present. So even if you were doing a good job at concealing your ki's this thing would be able to find you."

"You, you're the one that killed my mum" Videl jumped forward out of her father's protective arms and attempted to strike down the man who had killed her mother.

"Videl NO!" Her father shouted out.

"Mummy" Hades ran forward but was scoped up into his grandfathers protective arms.

Videl found her arm being pulled almost out of her socket as she was flung back towards her father knocking them both through the wall. She could feel herself falling unconscious while images of her mother's death flashed into her mind.

Three years Earlier

The annual meeting of the Empire and his children was being held and Videl and the other women were taken into hiding. Fathers, husbands and grandfathers going with their wives, children and grandchildren in order to protect them, though not much protecting could be done they over powered all of them and they knew that it was only a matter of time before they were all wiped out. They had heard rumours of Kakarot and his family being known as Saiyans in space and there were even more ruthless in space then what they where on earth and that it only took them a few seconds to wipe out a planet when they desired to do so.

Videl hated living her life in fear, she had already lost so many family and friends to the monsters that ruled there once beautiful planet. But she had never known the planet in its full beauty. It had been in war since her own father was a child. Her parents never wanted to have children, to bring anyone into a world full of war. She had been unplanned and her parents vouched to protect their child no matter what. Even though Videl was only 15 she had decided that like her parents she would never have children but if it happened that she would love her child and do anything to protect them anyway. She clung to her mother's finding small comfort in the protective hug. Her friend Erasa and Sharpener where clinging to their mother as well all like they where young children and not the teenagers that they were.

She shuddered in fear as a teenager walked through the door, at a distance he had a look of innocence but when you saw his eyes they had a looked pure evil.

Gohan smirked as he walked down the stairs; he had found a group of humans hiding in a group all cowering together. He could tell that several of the girls where around his age and even though they had all done their best to disguise the fact that they where girls he could still tell.

"You st st stay back you monstor" a older man with short brown curly hair managed to stutter. "You ou ou lea ve us alone ... or else."

"Or else what?" Gohan tormented as he walked closer. "There is nothing that you can do to me or you would have already done it already."

Gohan laughed as the man pulled out a gun and started firing, with a slight push of his ki he pushed one of the bullets back towards the man and grinned with satisfaction as it made its mark and the annoying man fell into a heap, he wasn't dead but breathing rather shallowly and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he died without medical help.

The next thing he knew he had the man's son running at him and screaming, though the scream was higher pitched then what he expected, even for a teenage boy. Gohan sidestepped at the last minute and watched the teenager run into a wall. It was at that moment chaos broke out. The previously silent people started screaming and running around, making escapes from passages hidden around the room. With a few quick ki blasts the tunnels collapsed trapping the people in the room once more, killing a few individuals in the process.

"You killed them, you a monster!" the teenager who ran into the wall shouted, his voice confirming that he was in fact a girl that was very well disguised. Normally Gohan could tell the girls just by looking, but this one he's missed at first glance which had him intrigued.

"I will give you anything, just let everyone else go!" a woman kneeling over the shot man shouted.

"What if I told you I wanted your daughter" Gohan smirked as he looked over at the shaking girl still standing near the wall she'd run into.

"Over my dead body!" she shouted.

"Oh that can be arranged" Gohan smirked as he walked over to the woman, pulling from his pocket a case holding several long syringes. Before the woman could move away Gohan had injected the contents of one of the syringes into the woman's body.

"That injection I gave you will kill you in approximately 3 hours." Gohan smirked at the terrified look on the woman's face.

"If you take me will you let everyone else go" the girl shouted. "And save my mother?"

"I can arrange to let everyone else go as well as save your mother."

"You can't take her" the woman shouted.

"No Videl, you can't do that" Another girl in the room cried.

"But she has already given herself to me" Gohan replied to the blond girls comment.

"Only if you let them go!" Videl managed to get out.

"Understand this, you are not safe from my brothers or father you are all only safe from me and only for this trip, I can't guarantee that next time I'm on Earth that I won't kill or kidnap you. Now get out of here before I change my mind" Gohan shouted and watched as everyone steamed out of the room. Taking those that they could reach that had been injured or killed when Gohan blasted that other exits.

Videl and her parents where the only ones that remained.

"You have another choice to make" Gohan said pointing at Videls mother. "This here is the antidote to the poison running through your system. But you can only have it if you agree to give me your daughter for the rest of her life. The other option is that I only have your daughter for the next hour then after that you can have her back, but you will die."

"I would rather die than have my daughter spend the rest of her life with you" the mother spat.

"Mum no, I will go with him. I don't want you to die." Videl cried.

"Life without you would be a death sentence anyway my dear" she wepped.

Gohan took Videls arm and dragged her out of the room. "I will be back in an hour with your daughter ... alive."

She just looked back at her mother pulling out a medical capsule. Gohan continued to drag Videl up the stairs to one of the upstairs rooms, pushing the frightened girl onto the bed. She didn't struggle with him as he pulled her clothes off. She just sat there weeping for her parents and what was about to happen to her.

Present time

She sat up coughing and splattering as the debris cleared around her. She couldn't believe that she had survived being flung around like a little kid plays with a rag doll.

"Well well well little brother, it looks like my work is done. I will leave the rest to you. I expect you to bring her back. Come on Goku, let's go have some fun now that our baby sitting is done." The oldest brother said.

"Gohan, I tell mum to be expecting her" Goku smirked. He knew that his older full brother caved anytime their mother was mentioned.

"But she already has a kid" Gohan complained to his brothers.

"So what, a couple of women that I took already had kids" Boxers bragged. "Heck, one of them was even pregnant when I took her."

Videl looked up at the man whom was the spawn of evil. She detested him for what he'd done to their family, taking her mother away from her far too early, and making her a mother before she was ready.


	2. Day 2 Innocence vs Deviance

**Dark Orgins**

Summary: When Kakarot was sent to Earth he never lost his memories. Years later his son Gohan grows up in a universe that is ruled by his father and the survivors of Earth are very few.

**SweetestIrony GohanVidel Week 4.0**

**Day 2 **Innocence vs Deviance

* * *

"You're going to take my daughter away aren't you?" Hercules asked the fear present in his voice.

"Apparently" Gohan replied.

"What are you going to do with me?" Videl spat.

"Um, I don't know. My father told me that I had to take someone as my wife" Gohan was nervous as he told the girl standing in front of him.

"And you're chosen me?" Videl asked.

"You are a girl aren't you?" Gohan asked her. He assumed that she was a girl, she reminded him of his sister Pear with the short hair, boys clothing and an attitude to go with it.

"If I say no?" Videl couldn't believe her luck it seemed that Gohan had forgot who she was, she might be able to get herself out of the situation she was in by convincing the Emperors son that she's a boy after all. Though she didn't know how long that would last, the monster standing in front of her was the father of her little boy Hades, she knew that he would know she was a girl the second he made that connection. Videls heart faulted at the thought of her son growing up to be a monster like his father, aunts and uncles and grandfather.

"I guess I'll take you anyway. My father never said anything about not taking a boy to be my wife." Gohan answered.

Videls heart faulted for a minute. She couldn't believe it, she had no way out, though she should have expected it, her friend Sharpener who was a boy was taken after all.

"Before you take her away I have a question?" the largest man in the room pleaded.

"What is it?" Gohan sighed. He was expecting some last request to be performed before they died, not that Gohan had any plans on killing the people in front of him. His soon to be wife would properly be angry with him if he not only took her away from her family and friends but killed them as well.

"Chi Chi, the Emperors second wife, how is she?" the tall man asked.

Gohan faltered for a second, of all the questions that this man could ask, he'd asked about how his mother was. "Why do you want to know about my mother?" Gohan's reply was quiet sinister, he didn't want these people hurting her in anyway.

The next thing Gohan didn't expect at all, he was pulled into a hug by the big man. "My little Chi Chi had a son."

Gohan didn't fight the unexpected hug; it bought back memories of a photo that his mother used to tell him and the stories that went with it.

_Kakarot was travelling around with Bulma and Oolong to find the Dragon Balls when they came across the location of one of them in a burning castle. Kakarot had agreed to put out the flames which he did by blowing up the castle, which luckily for him didn't destroy the Dragon Ball that was in the castle._

"_As thanks for stopping the fire, even if you did destroy my palace in the meantime I will give you my daughter Chi Chi's hand in marriage." The Ox King offered, while his daughter Chi Chi giggled. She had taken a liking to Kakarot and was very pleased that her father had offered her to him._

"_Bulma, what's marriage?" Kakarot has asked the young scientist._

_The young scientist proceeded to inform Kakarot about marriage._

"_Oh I understand now" Kakarot replied._

"_I'am sorry but I will be taking Bulma as my bride" Kakarot apologized._

"_You can take two brides, I don't mind sharing" Chi Chi input rather excitedly._

"_Well in that case" Kakarot smiled, one of his sinister smiles Bulma had grown quiet used to._

"_I love you daddy" Chi Chi hugged her father for what would be there last time before following Kakarot and Bulma on their journey to find the dragon balls._

"Grandson, you never mentioned anything about having any children!" Videl shouted in outrage at the thought of how a man that she had grown up to trust could possibly have a grandson to the evil Emperor and a grandson that had killed her mother. She faltered once again remembering who fathered her child, realising for the first time that her son had another relative who was nice, kind, good person who she trusted.

"Chi Chi was taken to be Kakarots wife while she was still a child" the turtle hermit said to the young Satan girl. "Gohan wasn't it, are you named after anyone?"

"I'm named after the first man my father ever killed" Gohan replied, he had heard the story many times while he was growing up.

"Do you know who that man was to your father?" Roshi asked.

"Other than a person that he killed?"

"He was your grandfather, he adopted your father when he was a baby and raised him. Son Gohan never imagined that the baby he found would be the death of him" Roshi explained.

"Poor Gohan, he was a great man. We both trained under master Roshie together" the Ox King replied, he was my best friend growing up.

"Gohan gave the name of Goku to your father when he was a baby after he was found. I guess he changed his name after he killed Gohan." Ox King told his grandson.

"Actually Kakarot was his name all along, I met fathers biological brother when I was 4 years old and he confirmed that was fathers name ." Gohan told the man that was apparently his grandfather.

DO

Gohan had spend quite a while taking with the Ox King, he had a lot of respect for the man with only meeting him for a few short hours. But he thought that mainly had to do with the stories that his mother had told him while growing up. Gohan sighed as he knew that his brother's and father would be upset with him, after all that he could not bring Videl back with him. Guilt washed over him unlike any he'd ever felt before. He had caused her great pain by killing her mother and forcing her to be with him. And seeing her with that child, he knew that he was his, that he'd been a result of three years ago.

"Gohan, Goku and Boxers said that you where finally bringing back a girl" the voice of his younger sister stated.

"I couldn't bring her back" Gohan sighed.

"That's ok because you will always have me, I can be you wife" his sister laughed.

"You know the last thing that I would want to do is take you as a wife" Gohan stated, slightly horrified that Bikini would even bring something up like that.

"You haven't heard then"

"Heard what?"

"You know how dad lines us up and evaluated us every year?"

"Yes, oldest to youngest of his children and then oldest to youngest of grandchildren."

"Dads not happy with the power levels of our nieces and nephews. Apparently half saiyan half human is the best mix. Our half brothers and sisters that are other races are a lot weaker then what we are in general and some of them are so ugly."

"Calling our siblings ugly is not a nice thing to say" Gohan reprimanded his sister.

"You know what I mean, some of them are mutants and a lot of them die while babies."

Gohan knew what his sister meant. His father had taken a wife from planet Yardrat 11 years ago and his ten year old sister Calista the first of his father's children that was not saiyan/human mix was scary to look at and was rather out of proportion to be considered either saiyan or yardrat. Gohan always found her name rather ironic because it meant most beautiful.

"Our nieces and nephews that are three fourths human and one fourth saiyan are a lot weaker than our mutated siblings and only slightly stronger then a fully trained human. So dad wants to call Raditz and Nappa back here and give some of our sisters to them and see if the three fourths saiyan one fourth human makes a difference to strength and also want to give some of our other sisters to our brothers so that we can breed more half saiyan half humans." Bikini finished explaining.

"But Raditz is our uncle and father cannot expect our brothers and sisters to have children with each other" Gohan stated. "Doesn't father know that incest is wrong."

"Dad said that he makes the rules so it's not wrong anymore"

"It's wrong because of the complications that can arise both emotionally and medically."

"If dad does enforce that can you take me as your wife?" Bikini begged. "Because I know that you will not do anything to me and will protect me from our other brothers."

"Ok, but only to protect you" Gohan agreed. He knew that several of his brothers, including his own full brother would not be opposed to fathering children with their half sisters. His older brother Boxers and younger brother Jocks he was not so sure about fathering children to their other siblings but both being Bikini's older full brothers he was sure that they would do everything to protect her.

"Your brother Goku said that you bought back a wife" a cry came through the door.

"I couldn't bring her back mum" Gohan sighed.

"And why's that?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'll leave you to it" Bikini stated. "I need to find mum anyway."

"Mum, do you have any regrets?" Gohan asked once his sister had left. "Regrets about leaving grandpa to go with dad and Bulma?"

"Yes and no. Is this why you couldn't take her?"

Gohan nodded, he had seen the pain his father had caused to his mother over the years and didn't want to be the one causing the pain to anyone else. His mother who was once the favourite wife of his father because of her fiery attitude and because she was the only one to mother a child that looked like and exact clone of Kakarot when he was a child. Kakarot was disappointed in how Goten turned out. Even though he was a clone in looks he was not in behaviour. His seven year old brother was kind an gentle and loved making friends with everyone and loved playing with animals, he cried anytime he saw anything get hurt or killed. The disappointment Kakarot had in Chi Chi's children over the years had finally built up to the point that he had almost killed his second wife and no longer saw her. She was ignored and only kept around to provide for her children just like what had happened to Mia, Launch and Bulma when he grew tired of them. Snow was the only wife of his original five wives that he had anything to do with.

"I met grandpa today, he regrets letting you go with dad" Gohan sighed. "I'm a bad person, I have caused that girl and so many others so much pain. I don't deserve anyone. I killed her mother in a raid three years ago during out annual meetings and I hurt her. I regret hurting her like I did."

"You're not bad" Chi Chi hugged her son. "I know you have done bad things but only because that is what your father expects. Besides if you where a bad person you wouldn't have helped Bulma when she was pregnant with Yamchas child. Smuggling Bra to live with her grandparents. Bikini said that you made them so happy having a part of their daughter back with them and getting to meet one of their other granddaughters as well."

DO

Videl was surprised when Gohan left without hurting any of them and leaving her behind. The small group was on the move once again meeting up with scientist who had apparently invented a shield that prevented Kakarot and his family detecting them.

Hades was playing on the floor with Dr and Mrs Briefs granddaughter Bra. Videl smiled at how much fun the young boy was having with the other toddler. It wasn't often that they saw other children and young children at that.

Just as Dr Briefs had started showing them his shielding technology there group was found.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice that belong to one of the Saiyans stated, not sounding sorry at all. "But I need to take that girl with me. I went to all the trouble of finding her for my brother and what does he do, he leaves her behind."

"Well hello dear, would you like a drink tea, coffee?" Mrs Briefs asked not knowing that the young man standing in front of her was the oldest son of Kakarot.

"Not this time, I have to get this girl to the palace as soon as possible" Boxers indicated to Videl. "And I will be taking this little one with me as well." Boxers stated as he picked up the Brief's granddaughter off the floor. "Hello Bra, do you remember me?"

The young girl shook her head no.

"No you where too little" the young man said with a genuine smile. "I was wondering where mother managed to hide you, she's a clever woman."

"You're one of Bulma's?" Dr Briefs asked.

"I'm the oldest of her five children" Boxers answered. "The names Boxers. Next after me is Jocks, then my sister Bikini and Trunks who father thinks is the youngest of my mother's children."

"We've meet Bikini, she's a lovely girl" Dr Briefs smiled.

"I will be going now" Boxers continued holding the young girl and walked over to Videl who at some point during the conversation had picked up her son. Boxers grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. "You can take the boy with you, it will be up to Gohan what he decides to do with the child."

"I want my grandpa and grandma" Bra screamed all the way back to the palace. Videl sat in silence holding Hades as close to her as possible.

"If my father or anyone else see's you tell them that the girl is your daughter. My mother and the girl's father went to great lengths to ensure that she was safe." Boxes explained as they walked through the halls. "You will be going to Planet Namek, I will send my wife Erasa with you so she can teach you how to be a good wife."

Videl waited in a small room with the two children, when Boxers returned he had with him the same Erasa that she'd grown up with.

"Vivi" Erasa yelled and ran to her best friend.

"This girl is going to be Gohan's wife. You are going to planet Namek with them to teach her our customs and teacher her to please her husband." Boxers explained.

Gohan was angry, his brother had ordered extra cargo to be bought onto his ship. He had no idea what the cargo was either. The next thing he knew his brother was walking over with his wife that he had obtained from a raid two years previous that was holding a toddler. As far as he was aware she didn't have any children to Boxers yet, but then again it was possible that the toddler was one of his other wives child. It was then he saw the girl Videl and her son that he'd left behind.

"Gohan, you seemed to have left something behind the other day" Boxers pointed out.

"The people she was with?" Gohan asked, he was angry with his brother for finding the girl.

"They are safe, for now. Not enough humans left in the world anymore so no point killing them. This is my wife Erasa, she will be going with you so that she can teach Videl about our ways. Oh and look after my sister, Bra that is."

"Why did you bring her back here?" Gohan asked, outraged that his brother had returned the young girl back to the palace.

"I'm not sure how long she will stay safe on Earth with so few humans so you can keep her on Planet Namek with you for the year. You can do with my wife what you want as well."

Boxers walked off as the two girls boarded the ship with the toddlers.

Erasa walked Videl through the ship and sat down at a table where another girl was already sitting.

"I didn't know we had anyone else coming with" Bikini smiled.

"Are you Gohan's wife?" Videl asked.

"No, I'm his sister, Bikini" the teenager answered.

"Oh" Videl replied, remembering Dr Briefs stating that he had a granddaughter Bikini who was a sweet girl.

"I'm Erasa, I'm one of Boxers wives. And this is Videl she is going to be Gohans wife." Erasa introduced.

"Gohan was telling me that he left you behind" Bikini said in slight shock that she was no sitting in front of her. She was wondering if her brother had changed his mind and collected her anyway.

Gohan came through the ship followed by two women and four children.

"We are about to take off soon so make yourselves comfortable, it takes two weeks to get to Namek" Gohan said to the girls.

"Mum, this is the girl that is to be my wife, her names Videl" Gohan introduced. "And the boy she's holding, I believe his name is Hades he's your grandson. Videl, this is my mother Chi Chi, my sisters Chiko and Chihiro, my brother Goten." Gohan then walked to the control room not bothering to introduce Bulma and Trunks.

"Mummy?" Bra looked up at the woman that she didn't even remember but she recognised her from the pictures that her grandparents had shown her.

"Bra" Bulma hugged the little girl.

"That's Bra, I thought she was one of Boxers" Bikini said in shock.

"Mum, who's Bra?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Just your little sister" Bulma answered with a smile.

"Is she my little sister as well?" Goten asked.

"No she's not" Bulma smiled, she knew that Yamcha was going to be excited when he saw their child again. Yamcha had been stationed on Planet Namek since Gohan conquered it and didn't go back to Earth very often anymore. Bulma usually spent 6 months on Namek and 6 months on Earth but was considering staying longer on Namek. She mainly went to Earth to see Boxers, Jocks and her grandchildren but Jocks didn't want much to do with her. Boxers wives usually tried to keep the grandchildren away thinking that she was just trying to intervene. Erasa was the only one of her sons wives that had anything to do with her and was yet to have any children. Boxers would also visit Namek regularly when he was in space so Bulma practically had no reason to go back to Earth anymore.

"You're lucky you know" Erasa told her best friend after they had gone to the room they were sharing on the way to Namek.

"Why's that?" Videl asked not really feeling that lucky as she put her sleeping son to bed.

"Because out of all the Emperor sons Gohan is the nicest." Erasa explained.

"I don't see how he's nice. Are you forgetting that he's the one that killed my mother and raped me three years ago" Videl whispered, not wanting to wake her sleeping son.

"I know he did that but when he found us besides your mother and the few that died when the passageways collapse and the bullet he threw back at your father which he lived through think of what else he could've done to us but didn't. He could've killed everyone of us there, he could have taken us all hostage, he could've tortured us all but he didn't. He said what he was going to do and he kept his word."


	3. Day 3 Pain vs Pleasure

**Day 3:** **Pain** vs Pleasure

Videl was in awe of what Planet Namek looked like. It was the total opposite of Earth, it had a green sky and blue grass, more land then water. For a planet that was conquered by saiyans it seemed peaceful.

"Videl these are my friends Dende, Nail and Piccolo. Piccolo actually comes from Earth, he battled my father man years ago wanting to takeover Earth for himself and lost. My father believes that he is dead, when I was a child before we knew about life on another planets Piccolo kidnapped me, but when he learnt that my father was still stronger than him he let me go. I found him again a number of years later still hiding on Earth. Occasionally I take Namekia advisors to Earth with me, so I convinced my father that Piccolo here was just another advisor." Gohan explained.

"I have bad news" Yamcha shouted as he ran to the landing dock where the ship was being unloaded.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"After the last gathering it was revealed that Snow is pregnant with Tien's child. Both of them are most likely going to be put to death. Chiaotzu told me what happened; the little guy is most upset." Yamcha explained.

"Launch is going to be upset, she's always had a thing for Tien" Bulma sighed, sad for her friends back on Earth.

"Kakarot is evil, you can't let him do this anymore. You can't let him kill your friends!" Videl shouted.

"Who is this girl? And the blond girl as well?" Yamcha asked noticing the new arrivals for the first time. Gohan noticing how nervous his old friend was.

"This is Videl, she is to be my wife and our son Hades" Gohan pointed out the little boy. The blond is Erasa she's one of Boxers wives." Gohan answered.

"Bikini, what's with the kid?" Yamcha asked as the teenager came down the stairs of the space craft.

"She's your kid" Bikini answered, passing that toddler over.

"Bra" Yamcha said in amazement, but how.

Bra started crying, the young girl didn't like strangers and had only just gotten used to all the people on the ship including her mother.

"Bra, this is your daddy" Bulma introduced the young girl to her father.

"You're obviously human, why did you side with them?" Videl asked annoyed at her last question still being unanswered.

"That is a long story" Yamcha answered.

DBZ:DO

After the ship had been unpacked Gohan had arranged for a meeting to be held. Chi Chi was watching all the kids. Present in the meeting was the three Namekians she had met earlier, Bikini and her mother, Erasa a few other humans and Namekians she didn't know.

Yamcha started by explaining his story "When I meet Kakarot he was still a kid. He was looking for the Dragon Balls and I wanted to steal them from him, Bulma and Chi Chi. I pretended to befriend them and started travelling around with them. It was only afterwards that I realised how dangerous Kakarot actually was. I saw him wipe out entire towns without even trying. By that stage I was scared of him. I didn't want to die so I stuck around believing that it was safer to be on Kakarots side then against him. It's pretty much the same story with all the humans that joined Kakarot. They didn't realise how dangerous he was until it was too late."

"Tien and Snow, you just aren't going to let them die for loving each other" Videl shouted.

"There is nothing we can do Videl, my father is to strong, no one will be able to defeat him." Gohan answered.

"And even if he was defeated someone else would just stand up in his place." Bikini sighed. "I just want to be able to study science without having to make weapons to please father. And I want to be able to fall in love with who I choose and not be forced to marry someone of fathers choosing."

"How would you know that you couldn't defeat him till you tried?" Videl shouted. "You're all cowards, I hate you all! I just want to go home to my dad."

Videl stood up and ran out of the meeting room not really sure where she was going, she heard Erasa running behind her.

""Maybe if we bring her father here she will be easier to deal with" Yamcha suggested.

"If I bring him here I may as well bring the rest of the human race here as well" Gohan answered.

"Well why don't you, there is not that many humans left." Bulma answered.

"I'm going back Earth" Gohan sighed.

"I'll go with your kid" Piccolo answered. "You need backup in case things go wrong. I may not be able to defeat your father but I'm pretty sure I can hold my own against your brothers."

"Nail, have the army here prepared, if father finds out what where dong he going to be here before I get back." Gohan told his friend.

DBZ:DO

Videl sat in silence with Erasa, it was nice to have her best friend back even if the circumstances weren't the best.

"Mummy" she heard from behind her, she turned to a little boy jumping in for a hug.

"Hades" Videl managed to smile.

"Daddy said that he's going back to Earth to get grandpa and bring him back here" Hades smiled, and all our other friends as well. Videl cringed at her son calling Gohan dad. It happened for the first time when they where 2 days away from Namek. She had to admit that in the two weeks they'd been on the ship together Gohan and been polite, played games with Hades and the other children on board the ship and didn't do anything indecent. Chi Chi apologized for what Gohan had done to her three years earlier. That woman just loved Hades and spoiled him rotten.

"Do you know that when I was a little girl I wanted to get married to a brave knight" Chi Chi told her while they were on the ship. "When Kakarot stopped the fire of our castle burning I thought that he was a hero. I wanted a brave strong husband that could protect our family and love me. I wanted smart intelligent children that would be scholars and doctors and use their knowledge to save people. I thought that when I was younger Kakarot could give me that. But very quickly I saw that I was never going to have that with Kakarot, he never loved, he didn't protect me all he did was hurt me emotionally and occasionally hurt me physically. Originally I was ok when it was just Bulma and I as his wives but not long after he took the two of us he took a third wife and then a fourth and a fifth it was the five of us for many years but we aged a lot faster than him, he got bored with us and took on more wives. Every time he took on a new wife it was like a part of me died.

"I was so happy when Gohan was born, I named him after my father's best friend Gohan Son. He was a great man a hermit who liked to protect people that where even complete strangers. He found a baby that he named Goku and raised him as his grandchild. I later found out that Goku was actually Kakarot and was killed by him when he was a child. Kakarot thought I was naming him in honour of the first person her ever killed. My second child I called Goku the name Kakarot was once known by. When the two were still very young I had them both studying. I wanted my boys to be intelligent. I felt like I was a real mother when I was helping them with homework, teaching them how to read, write and count. Even though I can fight myself I never taught my boys how to fight, I didn't want them to fight, I didn't want them to become monsters like their father.

"Kakarot was displeased with my methods. Goku loved to cause and watch people suffer, and the killing that he got to do with his father, Gohan on the other hand, even though he picked up fighting quickly he had no interest, all he wanted to do was learn academics.


	4. Day 4: Big vs Small

**Dark Orgins**

Summary: When Kakarot was sent to Earth he never lost his memories. Years later his son Gohan grows up in a universe that is ruled by his father and the survivors of Earth are very few.

**SweetestIrony GohanVidel Week 4.0**

**Day 4: Big vs Small**

**Theme Small**

* * *

Gohan had arrived back on Earth with a small group of people which included Piccolo, Bikini and his most trusted soldiers from his personal army. He needed people that he could trust not to leak the information to his father and siblings. They had meet Boxers on Earth who had gathered the humans from the main palace who wanted to leave, plus had already broken Snow and Tien out of jail. Mai and Launch where waiting with them accompanied by Launches youngest daughter Lunch and Snows daughter Pear.

"Spread out and find the remaining humans and bring them here whether they like it or not" Gohan ordered. "Piccolo, you take these people to the ship and guard them. Bikini, Boxers and I will remain here and hold up the royal family who doesn't agree with us."

"I'll stay and fight as well" Pear stated, she was going to make her father pay for what he did to her mother.

Piccolo hoarded the humans from the palace to the ship and the remaining Namekian's scattered.

The half Saiyan siblings got ready as a few of their siblings retaliated. Most of them didn't care less that they let a few humans escape. Others were angry because their mothers, partners and children had been included amongst the group of humans who'd left. Others were fighting because they just enjoyed the thrill of a good fight. Anyway it was all out war for the ones that had gotten involved.

Bikini stood near Gohan as she watched her elder brother Jocks standing near Gohan's younger brother Goku who were attempting to stop people from escaping. The siblings all powered up before facing off against each other. Their father wasn't on the planet at the moment, he was elsewhere and they were glad because if he was there the fight would've been over quickly or he would've sat there watching and kill the wounded and the surviving children if he considered them traitors or weak.

Gohan kept a close eye on Bikini while he fought off several mutated siblings, people from both sides where dropping like flies, it all the confusion Gohan lost his sisters location.

DBZ:DO

Jocks looked down at his full sister, she had betrayed the family by siding with the humans so he was going to make her pay if she didn't choose to join him.

"Why are you fighting on their side?" Jocks questioned his sister.

"You know why! I have many reasons. One father wants me to marry one of my brothers to keep the blood line stronger, I want to marry someone I love who will treat me right and not just become a broodmare for one of our jerky brothers. Two I love science and father doesn't let me study what I want, I don't want to just make new discoveries that kill people, I want to work on faster space travel for enjoyment not just so we can get to a planet faster to overtake it. Three I like fighting but I don't want every fight to be a death match." She circled her brother in the mist of chaos around them, neither of them making a move against each other. She continued on her reasons why she was fighting against her own siblings.

He loved her dearly, and had always done everything in his power to protect her in the past, but not this time. She was betraying there family and there way of life. He was the one to make the first move. Bikini was smaller and faster than he was, but he was the stronger of the two. Like Gohan she fought with bio weapons and Jocks knew that he couldn't let anything that his sister had on her touch him.

He watched closely as she dodge each and every one of his attacks with much speed and precision. Anytime she'd attempt to grab a weapon out of her pouch he'd attack, causing her to stumble and drop the pouch altogether. He blasted the bag as soon as it hit the ground, destroying anything it contained, it wasn't the best idea because he'd released vapours into the air which would kill them both if they breathed them in. He watched as his sister took a breath in, breathing in the deadly vapours, the fear covering her face as she realised what she'd done. Her fighting got more ferocious but it was also more uncoordinated, she was now desperate trying to get in a hit before her time was up. The idea of her dying from some chemical she invented herself made him furious and he launched at his sister, determined to kill her himself and not let some poison do the job for him.

DBZ: DO

Bikini couldn't believe how stupid she'd been when she breathed in the vapours of her own bio-weapon. It was a slow killing poison that would kill her in three to eight days if she didn't get the antidote. She wouldn't show any signs of being ill until just before she died, by which point it would be too late to do anything.

With new determination she attacked her older brother, it was a fight to the death and as much as she hated it only one of them would be getting out of the fight alive. If she survived the fight she'd be able to administer the antidote to herself.

The fight was over within minutes and she found herself surprised to be receiving a blow to the back of her neck. She heard the crunch her bones made as they shattered and was surprised when she didn't feel any pain she was expecting to be overwhelmed with pain. She made a move to stand and was horrified to find that she couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything, all she could do was blink and struggle to breath.

Her brother grabbed her by the shirt and she found her head to be at an odd angle and moving around like a rag doll as he lifted her, she was unable to move her head so she could look her brother in the eyes. She could now taste copper in her mouth and her vision was starting to grow black. "I'm sorry it had to end like this" Jocks whispered into her ear and then she disappeared out of existence.

DBZ: DO

Boxers was engaged in a fight with Nappa who didn't seem to really care about which side won. The unrelated full blood just seemed to be having a good time fighting whoever he could got his hands on and had already killed a few members from both sides. He glanced at the Namekians who hadn't got very far in their search for the humans. He was trying to keep an eye on his siblings, Bikini especially. He wished she'd stayed on Namek with his mother but she'd insisted on knew his sister coming was the wrong decision and it turned out he was correct when he turned and witnessed his full brother holding their sister up by her collar and blasting her through the heart.

He screamed with outrage as he powered up to levels he'd never been before and lost complete control. The gold light emanating from his body blinding everyone around them. He was only like that for a few moments but those few moments had been enough, when he came to Jocks was dead, his hands covered in his brothers blood. He cursed his human emotions as tears insisted on coming forward for the brother he'd just killed and his sister. He didn't get to grieve for long as his younger brother Goku attacked him, the rush of adrenaline had left him and he was struggling to keep up. He was glad that he was only dealing with Goku and that Nappa had moved onto fighting someone else.

He and Goku both threw taunts at each other the whole time, each trying to get the upper hand in the fight, trying to outdo each other with flashy moved and ki based attacks.

Boxers tried to keep control as he blinked black spots out of his eyes, his energy was now completely drained and he was having trouble keeping conscious. Goku was ruthless like their father and grinned a maniacs grin as he got the upper hand. He wasn't interested in ending things just yet either and slowly began breaking every bone in Boxers body one by one so that the person on the receiving end ended up begging for death. Boxers was determined not to give his brother the satisfaction.

DBZ: DO

Gohan had just killed one of his alien half breed siblings. He'd felt Bikini disappear during the fight and could now feel Boxers fading. He found his brother Goku blasting small ki blasts down Boxers crushed arm, his older brother struggling to stay conscious. Near them was the body of Jocks and Bikini. He staired for a few moments, and took a deep breath to calm himself before he began powering up to a level that he knew would take out his younger full brother. He wanted to take Goku with them, he wanted him to change his ways, he knew his mother missed him, but his brother wasn't like him, he was like his father. A ruthless killing machine with no morals.

Goku didn't even notice Gohan powering up, all his attention still on Boxers, he'd moved onto crushing Boxer's legs. Boxers had fallen unconscious at some point, yet he didn't kill him, he continued wanting to know how broken his brothers body had to be before he died. He was utterly surprised when he found himself on the receiving end of a blow and found himself pushed through the palace wall.

Before he could stand he was hit by another blow pushing him through the floor down into the dungeon level. He looked in surprise when he finally caught a glimpse of who was attacking him. He had no clue that his older brother could fight without bio weapons and that there was that much of a power difference between the two.

Another blow to the head, his vision when black and Goku fell unconscious.

DBZ: DO

Gohan stood with his palm building up a ki blast as he looked down at the unconscious body of his brother. With a sigh he extinguished his ki, he just couldn't do it, be the one that ended his brother's life. With a sigh he turned and found Nappa looking at him.

"I didn't realise you had that much power kid" the older full saiyan told him. "You're one of a kind, if anyone can defeat your father it's you. The fighting's over for now, but the main battle is still to come. I'll be honoured if you allow me to fight on your side when the time comes. You should get going before word get's to your father about what happened here today."

Gohan looked in disbelief at Nappa before going to find what everyone else was doing.

DBZ: DO

Gohan carried both Bikini and Jocks back to the ship, even though Jocks was the one that killed Bikini he knew that Bulma would want to mourn both her children. Pear was following closely with Boxers dragging over her shoulder. Gohan had never had much to do with Pear but his half sister had put up a good fight especially against Culinary who she was the closest too. Culinary was now toothless but she was still alive. Mercedes on the other hand had been killed by Goku at some point during his fight when he'd aimed for Boxers and missed. Both Pear and Culinary had taken their oldest sisters death badly; Culinary had given Goku a good flogging before removing Mercedes body and leaving.

The Namekians had been able to round up the remaining humans with maps that Gohan had marked the last know locations of humans and technology that was used to track human DNA.

"Unfortunately there was a few casualties sir." A namekian by the name of Slugsworth reported. "They thought we were capturing them for the saiyans and committed suicide."

Gohan nodded he'd seen it all before.

Piccolo took the bodies of his two siblings and instructed Pear to follow with Boxers. They were taking them to Dende so that he could heal Boxers and clean up Bikini and Jocks enough for them to be viewed by Bulma when they got back to Namek.

"Is everyone back?" Gohan asked when Piccolo returned. The namekian informed him that everyone was indeed back.

DBZ: DO

Once the ship was a couple of hours into space Gohan went to the hold where the prisoners were being held. He scanned over a few and recognised Bulma's parents, his grandfather and a few other unfortunate people that he'd tormented in the past including Videls father.

"Mr and Mrs Briefs, can you come with me?" Gohan asked politely.

Recognising him the elderly couple followed him to the medical bay. Boxers was crying over his sisters remains having been healed by Dende. Gohan left the elderly couple with their grandchildren and returned to his quarters. He was not up for talking with his grandfather again, now was the time for mourning his siblings that had been lost, especially Bikini the one he'd been closest too. He'd promised to protect her and had failed. Every time he cried when he was a child his father always scolded him for it and that would lead to a beating, his mother on the other hand had always encouraged him to cry and told him that was the part that made him human. As he mourned his sister his mothers soothing words played through his head as he drifted to sleep still covered in blood from the days battle.

DBZ: DO

The two weeks that it took to arrive had not put the humans at ease, they thought that the two weeks of moderate comfort where leading up to more pain and suffering.

Bulma, Erasa, Yamcha, Videl and Chi Chi where waiting as the space ships door opened.

Boxers and his grandparents where the first to leave the space ship. Bulma was so excited to see her parents again that she didn't notice the grim look on her eldest's face. After giving both parents long hugs did she go looking for her eldest son and daughter. Boxers just took his mother's hand and lead her back into the ship where his siblings were being held. The scientist broke down into tears begging her two stone cold children to wake up. Breaking down into sobs and clinging onto them both with her eldest son standing with silent tears running down his face. Even though it had been two weeks he hadn't been able to hold back the tears for long.

Erasa was so excited to see that Sharpener was one of the humans from the palace and dragged him into a big hug, she then looked in shock to see that her parents that she hadn't seen in what felt like forever where standing near them. It was the happiest that she had felt in years.

Chi Chi was also the happiest she had felt in years as she grabbed her son and father both into hugs. The Ox King was crying tears of joy, he never thought that he was going to see his daughter up close again.

Hercule had pulled his daughter and grandson both into a big hug, asking Videl if she had been hurt while she was separated from him. He laughed when Videl replied that only her pride had been injured in the couple of months since she had last seen him.

* * *

**Authors note: **Not a very long chapter, but this took a very long time to write due to writers block with how I was going to do the fights. Been over two years since the last chapter and hopefully will not be another two years before the next one.


	5. Day 5: Old vs New

**Dark Orgins**

Summary: When Kakarot was sent to Earth he never lost his memories. Years later his son Gohan grows up in a universe that is ruled by his father and the survivors of Earth are very few.

**SweetestIrony GohanVidel Week 4.0**

**Day 5:** Old vs **New**

**Theme: New**

* * *

It had been a over a year since Videl had been caught by Gohan and her life had changed for the better during that time. She still hated Gohan and couldn't stand to be in the same room with him if she didn't have to, but she put up with him because the Ox King was his grandfather.

"I can't believe that Erasa divorced Boxers and is marrying Gohan" her husband stated as he paced back and forth. "If that basted ever hurts my sister I swear I will make him pay."

"How are you going to do that?" Videl giggled trying to imagine Sharpener hurting Gohan, she knew that he didn't have the power to hurt a hair on Gohan's head but it was nice to imagine the prince in pain.

Chi Chi was devastated when Videl and Sharpener had married three months after the humans had been bought to Namek. Even though she knew how Gohan had hurt Videl she still had it in her head that the two would get married since they already had a child together. To Videl it was a dream come true marrying her childhood friend and the past months had its ups and downs, more downs then ups. Both plagued by nightmares of their pasts and worry for what they future would hold for them and the child they were expecting in four months time. Videl couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother again and her son was excited about the idea of being a big brother, not that he had long to wait since Erasa was also pregnant and due any day with Gohans child. She still remembered the day quiet clearly when Erasa told her she was pregnant.

_Videl and Sharpener when both sitting with Hades helping their Son get an education that they never had when Erasa ran in looking like she was glowing._

_"I have some exciting news." Her sister in-law giggled._

_"You found a new boyfriend?" Sharpener asked his sister._

_"I had a new boyfriend before I broke up with Boxers and besides my news is better than that. Hades, how about you find your grandpa" Erasa told the young boy._

_Hades looked to his mother for permission and ran with excitement when he received that said permission to leave his homework and go to the next room where his grandpa and Sharpener and Erasa's parents were sitting. Videl was hurt that her best friend had a new boyfriend without confining in her first. They used to tell each other everything. Sharpener was upset for the same reason and missed the closeness he had with his sister when they were still on the run from the saiyans._

_"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like who I was and still am dating" Erasa pouted, the married couple noticing Erasa's happy domineer disappear. The blond haired human now looked terrified. "I've been dating Gohan." Erasa told her friend and brother softly expecting them to both blow up in her face. But that was not what she got, Videl hadn't said a word and had gone pale and was shaking in fear. Her brother on the other hand looked thoughtful._

_"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Videl asked with concern, she had actually never seen him hurt anyone while they were on Namek but considering what happened to her in the past it was possible that he would do it again._

_"He's been a perfect gentleman the whole time we have been courting" Erasa giggled._

_Sharpener sighed before he spoke. "I don't like it but nothing I will say is going to change your relationship with him."_

_"No, especially not now that I am pregnant with his child" Erasa beamed._

_Videl was stunned and didn't even know what to say, and she kept looking at her friend for signs that she had been hurt but couldn't find any signs at all, her friend was in pure bliss, looking forward to having a child with the man who had ..._

_"Congratulations" Sharpener said breaking Videl from her train of thought._

That night that Videl found out Erasa was pregnant she had nightmares of Gohan abusing her best friend and then relived what happened to her in her dreams, the dreams where even worse than when her and Sharpener had started a physical relationship. Though Sharpener had just as many nightmares as herself, he'd been forced to marry one of Karakots male children.

DBZ:DO

Erasa's wedding was a nice day, the wedding was a mix of all the surviving cultures that the people of earth could remember with Namekian customs. Considering Namekian's all had the same gender and didn't tend to have a partner throughout their life they still had customs for other celebrations which where worked into the weddings that the humans and saiyans had held since they arrived on the planet.

Three days after Gohan and Erasa's wedding Erasa gave birth to a girl who they named Chi Chi much to the delight of Gohan's mother. The older woman cried tears of joy when her son told her that the newest edition of the family had been named after her.

DBZ:DO

Videl watched as Hades played with his new sister. Baby Chi Chi had Erasa's bright blue eyes, Gohan's raven hair and nose. The rest of her features where just like her namesake. Chi Chi beaming over her two grandchildren. There was lots of new life in the human settlement, it was the first time in a long time that the people of Earth where willingly bringing new life into the world and plenty of new couples had formed. Her father had even met someone from one of the other settlements a lovely lady named Sue. They were planning to get married after Videl and Sharpener's child was born.

"Mummy" Hades voice rang through Videls ears bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What is it Hades?" Videl asked her little boy. Erasa was now giving baby Chi Chi a feed and was getting her ready for a sleep so Hades could no longer play with his little sister.

"Will you still love me when the new babies born?" Hades asked with concern.

"Of course" Videl said, pulling her young son into a hug. "I am going to love both you and the new baby lots." Videl said putting her young son at ease.

DBZ: DO

Hades didn't have to wait long for his mother to prove that she would love both children. Hades looked at his new sister Pan and was amazed at how tiny she was when he was allowed to hold her.

Sharpener smiled at his little girl and Hades who he thought of as one of his own, he really did wish that Hades was his and hoped that he and Videl would eventually have more children but knew that Videl still had to come to terms with what had happened to her and being pregnant for the second time had put a lot of strain on her.


End file.
